Ritual: Delusion
by Mettlei
Summary: This is Hidan's and Itachi's happy ending. Hidan confronts Itachi about what happened between them in the forest and feelings take over both of them. Yaoi. Hidan/Itachi.


_An: You should read 'Ritual: Beginning' before you read this...though I suppose this can stand alone. It's your choice. But really it goes like this- Ritual: Beginning, Curiosity, Delusion..._

_I like writing about Hidan and Itachi, I can't help it... I'm in love with them. _

_Warnings: Graphic Yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is fanfiction._

_...Delusion..._

Three weeks after witnessing Sasori and Deidara having fun Hidan was sure something was not right with his head. Not that it had been right to start with but this was different.

The life had moved on as usual, there were missions with Kakuzu and sacrifices for Jashin now and then. But his mind was stuck... it was messy and almost like he was missing some important part to put the picture together, but it was far from that, it was just the best he could explain the awkward feeling coming with it.

Over and over again he was remembering the night in the forest, over and over again Itachi appeared in his dreams, always willing and smiling naughtily at him. The hell, Hidan didn't even know if Itachi can smile like that but in his head it looked good enough.

Saying he had fallen for the Uchiha would be insane, he didn't even believe in any such things...for him there was only satisfaction. Yet there was no satisfaction... he felt like he is missing something, his fingers twitched every time his mind offered to think about the raven without his permission.

He didn't want to think, did not want to recall the feel of skin and the sounds of pleasure.

Even Kakuzu noticed that something was off with him, hitting him on his head more often than was entirely necessary.

But what could he do? He was helpless... he didn't want any of this and he would repeat it a million times, did not want! Really, all he had wanted was some fun, how was he supposed to know that the feeling of it will grab him and refuse to let go no matter how he struggled.

Really...he thought he was the predator but in the end it seemed he had been the prey.

And when he finally managed to catch Itachi alone, he suddenly lost the ability to think or talk.

He had been stalking the Uchiha for two days since Kisame and Itachi returned from a mission, the first day Itachi had spend in the room, never leaving...probably just sleeping. On the second day the Uchiha appeared in the kitchen, poking the food instead of eating it and never looking at him directly, never looking at anyone.

In the evening Hidan decided that enough was enough, even if Itachi didn't give a damn about what happened between them he would still confront the arrogant bastard and see what is going on.

It was easier said than done, Itachi was elusive, Hidan had to sneak out in the hallways waiting and snooping around the corners...but it paid off when he caught the weasel coming back from showers, dressed in pants and the fish-net shirt, a white towel around the shoulders to prevent the water in the hair soaking the clothes.

It was an odd sight, Itachi without his precious cloak or the precious headband or even the usual pony tail.

Itachi looked human, almost weak.

Hidan noticed the dark circles around the eyes, he noticed the pale skin that was maybe just a bit too pale to be considered healthy and it seemed to him the Uchiha was losing weight.

Damn, it had been almost three months...maybe that's why the difference was so clear to him.

Despite all that, the only words he could think of while looking at Itachi were gorgeous and perfect.

Some kind of evil criminal he was when all he wanted seeing the Uchiha before him was to embrace and kiss him silly and then most probably fuck him silly too. That couldn't be helped, he had hormones raging and he had urges and they were both playing up with each step that killed the distance between them.

He waited till Itachi was by his room, opening the door to disappear again, Hidan had already found out that the Uchiha has the next mission tomorrow at dawn, but that didn't matter because he himself had to leave for a mission in the middle of the night.

This was his chance.

Itachi was about to close the door when he slammed his hand on it pushing it back open.

"Hey!" it came out too strong and a bit like he was attacking with words but there was no helping, suddenly his throat was dry and Sharingan blazing at him didn't help much.

Itachi didn't make it easier for him by asking what he wanted, the Uchiha just stood there looking at him calmly.

"I just want to talk."

But Itachi was shaking his head in denial and closing the door shut, pushing him out when he forced his way in.

"I have nothing to talk about with you, leave!"

It was just pissing Hidan off, all the Akatsuki's with their fucking crippled attitudes, arrogant bastards, Jashin would-...

His anger had to die when he pushed Itachi inside slamming the door shut behind them, his hand was twitching for the metal pike hidden in his cloak but he resisted, he guessed he was just frustrated with the Uchiha. One of the reasons why he had left his scythe behind in his room, at least he was seeming less hostile even if on the inside he was boiling with this ill-controlled frustration that he couldn't really explain.

"I'm not asking anything of you, just stop acting like I fucking don't exist."

When Itachi was just looking down, not reacting in any way even to his hands shaking the lean well-built shoulders, Hidan grit his teeth...it was starting to feel like there was no life behind those red eyes.

"Leave Hidan, there are others you can pester in this way."

Jashin damn it, Itachi was just...infuriating him. Deep inside Hidan realised that he was probably infuriated with himself. He didn't want to pester anyone else this way and Itachi's indifference angered him because he wanted Itachi to feel the way he did. He wanted Itachi to long for him like he longed, he wanted Itachi craving to touch him like he was craving right now.

He had always wanted too much it seemed. And the ruckus of emotions inside of him was driving him insane, they were making him feel guilty.

"Fine." Letting go of Itachi's shoulders he stepped back, looking the Uchiha all over noticing how Itachi looked to the side when their eyes met for the tiniest moment. "So you really want nothing to do with me?!"

To that Itachi nodded in agreement but all Hidan could think about was how Itachi was lying right now, looking anywhere but in his eyes.

"I don't get it... you liked it, you can't deny it...it's not like I-... I don't ask anything, Itachi." Hidan was having trouble saying what he really wanted to say, he really didn't understand Itachi, why deny something so simple, why avoid something that brings such simple satisfaction...it wouldn't complicate anything just make life better. But of course he wasn't being fair, of course he was asking something... of course.

When Itachi just stood there seemingly ignoring him, it was odd to feel the hurt. He didn't expect it to hurt and for a moment he felt like he could just burst out in anger, smash everything in his reach and then at the same time he felt like just letting it go to save himself the pain.

The pause must have been too long, the Uchiha looked up to him, crimson meeting his magenta.

He didn't know what to expect when Itachi stepped closer, enough for Hidan to smell the fresh soapy after-shower scent and enough so he could notice that they were almost the same height.

Itachi being so close made him nervous and it made him look at the nicely formed lips so close to his.

If this was a rejection...it was an odd one.

"I understand what you want and what you're after..."

Hidan wouldn't deny anything... it didn't matter because maybe Itachi was right, he was after sex, at least he wanted for it to be the _only_ reason why he was standing here making a fool out of himself, being weak and emotional.

Itachi was starting to scare him a bit, it was like the crimson eyes could _see_, see what was happening inside his mind without even him understanding it. He didn't know what to say...he desperately wanted Itachi to break this awkwardness because he didn't know how. He had no experience with this and when it clicked to him that what he really asked of Itachi was relationship he got scared of himself... he was such a fool, with nothing to offer and too much to take.

"It will end badly, Hidan...you know that."

Hidan did know, he knew that they both were doomed to never have a happy ending.

"I don't care."

He _didn't_ care. Putting both his hands on the sides of Itachi's face he pulled the Uchiha to him, kissing and letting his tongue play over the soft lips before he pushed it inside tasting and reminding himself how Itachi felt.

"I really don't care." He was turning into an idiot, planting kisses on Itachi's neck, inhaling the scent and getting dizzy from Itachi's sheer presence, the warm body pressing against his, Itachi's breathing... everything just made him feel ecstatic, like this would be enough to keep immortal forever.

"Then I don't care either." Itachi murmured against his lips and Hidan grinned, the deal was sealed then and to prove him right Itachi kissed him, deep and hard and Hidan almost felt like melting from the inside only now realising how hard exactly he had been hoping for this.

Itachi pushed him backwards till his back connected with the closed door, pulling back slightly the Uchiha gave him the kind of smirk Hidan had seen on those lips during his delusional dreams, naughty and promising. There was a trace of insecurity on the flawless face but he was sure it was the insecurity about the things they were both getting into, nothing else.

And honestly Hidan could feel insecure about the same thing, he was jumping into this headfirst and with no fear, knowing full well that the chances of doing wrong were one hundred percent.

Hidan could only stupidly watch as Itachi pulled the net-shirt over his head, throwing it in the corner of the small room along with the towel before Itachi raised the hand putting the thumb between his lips.

Hidan inhaled sharply as Itachi bit down, the blood instantly appearing on Itachi's lips and sliding down the injured finger. Just as instantly it awakened Hidan's libido.

When the thumb slid over his lips...Hidan was stupefied but nonetheless he poked his tongue out and then leaned forward so he could take the digit in his mouth and when he realised what Itachi wanted and why the blood was offered to him, his lips stretched in a grin his hand already going for the pike in his cloak.

If that was what Itachi craved for, the least he could do was make it as good as possible.

Licking the remaining blood off of soft moist lips he pulled the pike out and discarded his cloak on the floor, Itachi stepped back watching him intently as he drew the Jashin's circle, the room was little but there was enough space to make it wide enough. Besides he didn't think he would go with the circle till the end this time because no matter how he thought their little escapade in the forest had been...well sort of animalistic with the grass and wind, he craved to use the bed in the corner of the room.

Hidan really enjoyed the changing, the link that formed between him, Jashin and Itachi as his skin turned black and white, all under the close observation of the crimson eyes.

When he was done Itachi stepped in the circle... it felt so odd to Hidan, like some sort of ceremony. A dark bonding.

It was different, it was so much different to touch Itachi now, while the prideful Uchiha was facing him, when he could see Itachi's crimson eyes close, the long coal black eyelashes fluttering as he put his hands on Itachi's back, sliding them over the smooth silky planes of skin.

He felt Itachi shiver as their chests met, Itachi's pale and his black and white, Hidan pressed himself closer, so warm and soft to the touch the raven was... it was awakening all of Hidan's senses.

It must have been doing the same with Itachi's senses, even as Hidan just touched with his hands, the raven was starting to breathe heavier and it wasn't long till Itachi's hands explored his shoulders and then his chest.

Hidan watched Itachi's face as pale long fingers slid over his chest as if to feel the muscles, Itachi's index finger traced the white lines on his ribs, the crimson eyes following the moves, Hidan was transfixed to see Itachi so absorbed into touching him like this. It made this feel so much more intimate that their romp in the forest.

If he would have known how nice it was to be with a willing Itachi he would have tried harder to coax Itachi into liking him back then. But then again he wouldn't change his first experience with the Uchiha for anything.

It didn't matter that he had forced, it didn't matter that he didn't see Itachi's face then, he could see it now and he got the touches now...

Itachi looked into his eyes, it was as if the Uchiha wanted to say something but then decided not to but Hidan wouldn't have it.

"Tell me..."

"Nothing..." Itachi then sort of smiled, it was unused smile, it could be seen but it didn't look awkward... just heart-warming because of its rareness. "It's your appearance...it is breathtaking."

Well if Itachi had a kink for his two-coloured skin... all the better for him, he would support it.

Chuckling he put his hands on Itachi's shoulders, his chuckling was short lived though because Itachi's tongue was at his chest then, tracing and Hidan could barely breathe when he realised the wet feeling was slowly moving down. "Itachi?"

"Shut up... I like how you can make me feel so much with that ritual of yours... I like to feel."

Hidan didn't think about the hidden meaning that might be in those words, he couldn't really think about it, maybe later he would but now, when Itachi was sneaking the nimble fingers into his pants, pulling them down, teeth pinching at his hip-bones, scrapping against them and making him wish there was at least a wall behind his back so he could lean on it, but it didn't matter.

He would let Itachi do anything, not that he was minding, it was just that the first time he had done all those things without asking so now letting Itachi do as he pleased was the least he could do. Besides...he really, really didn't mind...anything.

He couldn't really do anything about the nervousness he felt as Itachi was looking at him, more precisely his manhood and with Itachi's face so close to it Hidan was losing his mind, if Itachi would just... touch him down there with that hot mouth they would both go crazy he was sure of it.

Maybe that's why Itachi was doing it in the first place, to feel it. The link between them would let Itachi feel his own touches, Hidan smirked and his fingers found raven hair urging Itachi on.

He didn't have to urge for long, Itachi looked up to him almost scolding and almost as if asking him to be patient, well it wasn't easy. With the little touching that had happened between them he was already hard and ready.

His mind stopped completely when pale fingers wrapped around his length snugly, they both shivered, Itachi's eyes fluttered shut and the next thing he knew was Itachi's hot lips around the tip of his cock, giving them both the same mind-blowing feeling.

He noticed Itachi's hand going in between the slender legs as Itachi kneeled before him with the eyes closed and the pink tongue showing, the Uchiha was pleasing them both and Hidan just knew that this was the best he would ever get just because their feelings were linked and Itachi could do no wrong.

He wanted it rougher, he wanted little pain but he wouldn't force it on Itachi while they were in the circle, he could ask for it when they wouldn't be joined so Itachi wouldn't have to suffer if he didn't want to.

But the roughness and pain wasn't all that important when he looked down, observing Itachi working on his cock, sucking before sliding the tongue all around just to swallow him down the next moment making them both moan out.

He didn't know about Itachi, he could see the raven stroking himself and the moves getting faster but he was close, Hidan supposed it was because it was Itachi and no one else. Itachi Uchiha sucking on his cock and enjoying it to the boot.

And it could be clearly seen by the way that hot, hellishly divine mouth was not hesitating to take him deep and suck his juices right out of him.

Itachi was getting faster, sucking him down greedily, none of them minding the slurping sounds and Hidan was actually loving them, his fingers were playing with Itachi's still damp hair, he guided Itachi but only faintly, he more enjoyed the way he didn't have to do any guiding. Itachi was doing everything right and each lick and caress was driving him wild.

His legs spread a little to keep him balanced, his hips in Itachi's steel grip and his length so hotly pleased by soft wet mouth, Hidan was murmuring low phrases, he didn't know even what he was saying, he knew he wanted to praise Itachi to heavens and hells but it wouldn't matter because those sweet moans escaping the Uchiha were the best sounds and he would only ruin it with his brute growls for more.

It was already hard to keep his hips from bucking to thrust deeper in the wet heaven and he wasn't quite succeeding but it only seemed to please Itachi, he wouldn't be surprised if the Uchiha was one for pleasuring not receiving. It wasn't hard to see the raven as the dominant one really because no matter how delicate Itachi seemed at certain points, there was the aura of power and that would never leave Hidan was damn sure of it.

Breathless, Itachi pulled back then looked up to him as if asking a silent question and even though Hidan would love to cum and he was ready for it, he wanted this to last a bit longer.

It was extremely hard to pull Itachi up when given the chance to cum in that willing, hot mouth but his mind was set on pleasuring them both a bit more before this would end, that way at least Itachi would keep coming back for more.

"I'm gonna break the link." He was already doing it, pulling Itachi for the bed, falling on it with his back just as his skin was turning back to his natural pale complexion.

If Itachi minded then it wasn't voiced, the graceful Uchiha landed on him not so gracefully, correcting their both horny awkwardness by straddling his hips, laying on him all spread out, they kissed again, Hidan's hands unable to resist and cup Itachi's butt-cheeks.

Their tongues were dancing around each other wetly and firmly and Hidan's hands were making their sneaky way under the simple fabric of Itachi's pants, feeling the naked smooth skin there, groping the delicious ass to his liking.

Itachi's hips were moving, the slow thrusting motions rubbing their hard crotches together, it all felt good and the only thing running through Hidan's mind was _more_.

Ridding Itachi of the pants was easy enough, both naked they restarted the simple game of kissing, groping and thrusting against each other almost like teenagers, Hidan smirked realising that really, no matter how simple it was it was almost making him cum.

It must have been purely just because it was Itachi, he couldn't explain why Itachi's scent was working on him like this and why anywhere he touched the raven he loved all what he could feel...every little thing just heated his blood and his skin.

"You're so hard, Itachi." That was no teasing because Hidan looking between their bodies was going crazy, they were both needy their cocks sliding together, wet with their natural liquids, their bodies starting to sweat and tremble with the wanting and desire. "And fuck, you feel so damn good."

Charming...he was not, he realised that much. But he hadn't even tried to be to begin with and if he would start trying now it would just be silly. He was too simple to be fake.

Itachi grinning right into the kiss was adorable on so many levels, it was like Itachi didn't expect him saying that and that was why he got the honest surprised reaction... it really was lovely and it made him grin in return parting from the grinning-kiss.

Itachi's eyes were gleaming at him and Hidan had never seen anyone look at him like this, with emotion and no hiding. He would admit that he never expected anything like this from Itachi, the best he hoped for was cold mechanical stress relief that he would become for the man laying on top of him, melting against his touches and desiring him. It wasn't the first time he was glad to be wrong. But it sure was the first time when being wrong made him happy.

Rolling them around and pushing his weight on his hands on the bed he looked over the body under him, a knee between Itachi's legs spread them nicely and he got in-between feeling the silky skin against his sides.

The Uchiha scowled and Hidan still grinning pulled his eyebrows up, his expression playful. "Oh what? You wanted on top?"

Another roll and Itachi was on top of him once more, he didn't even know what he said that made Itachi visibly blush, whatever it had been he was enjoying this too much to stop.

"Wanna ride me, don't you Itachi." His hands took firm hold of the narrow hips and rolled them, his hard cock rubbing on Itachi at all the right places.

Itachi moaned and Hidan had expected a denial but it appeared now that Itachi's personality had so much more to offer, there was the squinting of the red eyes before Itachi sat up in all his glory, naked and with the now dry hair in a sexy mess, the chest heaving and the hips rolling against him... the vision was already enough, Hidan couldn't wait to get inside of the gorgeous body and really, now he was ready to beg for Itachi to ride him.

Too beautiful, Itachi looked too beautiful to handle.

"Yes... I want to. You mind?"

"Ne-he." Yes, it wasn't a word and fuck if he cared right now, he couldn't even breathe right now, Itachi was teasing him for a change and he just didn't expect to be blown away by it. Itachi however seemed to like the fact that it was working so well, Itachi moved then, a feral growl escaping Hidan when the raven aligned them so his hard and still weeping erection would sit nicely between the nice, hot ass-cheeks, Itachi then moved, slow and teasing and the way Itachi kept looking at him with that smirk...damn it.

"I want to ride you, hard and fast, what you say?"

Hidan didn't say anything, he was frantically sucking on his two fingers, coating them with his spit before he moved the hand behind Itachi, pulling the raven down by the hair and kissing him while his fingers made their way inside the teasing little weasel.

It surprised Itachi, he could tell by the squeak that turned into a growl half way, their mouths joined still as he wriggled his digits inside deeply. His other hand making a good job to make the mess on Itachi's head even sexier, pulling at the raven tresses and fisting them as Itachi arched backwards after he obviously brushed the right spot with his rough fingers.

Surreal, that's how it was when Itachi started to writhe and squirm at his intruding fingers, pushing the ass back to get more and at the same time humping against him wantonly, his fingers were rough and his moves were too and at some point Itachi was abusing his neck, biting down and sucking and definitely drawing blood, it excited him further just like Itachi's short purple nails scraping on his chest did.

Pain... the sweet pain, Itachi was driving him over the edge with such simple things... just a moan he got out or a breath or a sigh or a little whimper, it was all that was needed for his sex drive. His fingers moved apart, stretching till Itachi was hissing and sinking the teeth roughly into his skin, drawing more blood before it was licked away.

Removing his fingers and grabbing on Itachi's ass was all he managed to do before the Uchiha sat up again, the eyes half lidded looking down at him as Itachi reached behind, gripping his length, guiding it between the soft firm ass-cheeks.

When Itachi sat down and when Hidan felt his cock force the way inside he was reeling with the feeling, the tightness and the hotness...rough, it was rough because there was not enough lubrication but it was just right.

Itachi was biting on his lip and there was a growling kind of moan coming from the abused lips but that was all, Itachi was on him with all the weight, taking him inside properly and fully.

Hidan was close to tearing the sheets under him, he was fisting the fabric so hard, it was a bit odd to lay on his back like this, but it was in no way a bad feeling and he could see Itachi was liking it maybe a bit too much, maybe Itachi felt in control like this and really Hidan didn't care much, he didn't mind to wait for Itachi to start moving and he didn't mind anything at this point, not even the nearly excruciating slow moves Itachi was doing right now, moving the delicious backside in little circles, rubbing him deeper inside the heat and pressure, swallowing him to the hilt till he felt his balls against hot skin.

"Jashin damn...Itachi, move." His hands left the sheets grabbing hold of Itachi's hips, so he was wrong earlier he couldn't just lay there and wait for Itachi to move, it was impossible.

His hands lifted the Uchiha up, not by much but enough to get a moan when he pulled him back down on his throbbing length.

And then Itachi was moving for real. Sitting up and down, the lean muscles on the legs and stomach flexing, one of Itachi's hand on his own hard cock stroking it up and down in a nice pace, the other hand on Hidan's thigh, supporting.

It was a good position it allowed him to move his hips up every time Itachi sat down doubling the impact of their meeting. It was good because it was obviously making Itachi _wild_.

Itachi really was for a lack of better word riding him hard and fast and he was moaning like a bitch in heat barely taking this and still wanting more!

"Fuck! Itachi...yes."

Itachi was just so sexy right then, leaning forward with hand on his chest for support and the black hair veiling around the pale face, the eyes so wild and alive, full with life and desire for him.

For all that was holy to Hidan he didn't want to commit any sort of blasphemy towards Jashin but Jashin damn it...this was like screwing a God or a God screwing him...one of those.

But then again just like the first time with Itachi now too he could feel his God trembling with the feelings even if they were not in the ritual anymore and the link was faint... it was still enough for Hidan to realise that his god probably lived this through him gaining some sick pleasure...sure thing. He didn't mind... the hell, it seemed he wasn't able to mind anything lately.

Itachi was now fully used to him, stretched enough to bounce on him wildly and so damn sexily, their skin was sweaty, slick and hot, their breaths explosive and their grunts and moans joining as Itachi laid on his chest and offered him a sloppy wet kiss while he kept moving his hips as best he could while holding Itachi's ass cheeks roughly, parting them just to feel his cock sliding deeper inside.

The kiss as sloppy as it was meant a lot for him maybe because they were both so close, gasping and panting, it was all so real.

When Itachi, moaning and sweaty, sat back up Hidan didn't care how fast it was or how rough he was already too close and was now just desperately trying to hold back so the divinity impaled on him could get what he wanted. He must have been rubbing all the right spots for Itachi, the moans proved it.

"Touch yourself, Itachi." He did too, when Itachi's hand wrapped around the pinkish cock he took hold of it as well, doing his best to please while really he just loved to see the Uchiha in pleasure, the facial expressions were priceless, everything about Itachi was.

His other hand touched everywhere at the same time not resisting to pinch and twist the rosy nipples on the smooth chest.

"H-Hidan."

Oh Hidan remembered that raspy tone, the breathless gasping and the way Itachi's whole body tensed up, jerking erotically as Itachi came undone over his chest, the hot seed feeling almost burning on his already overheated skin.

He wanted to lick it off and he wanted Itachi to lick it off and he also wanted to suck the remaining fluid off of Itachi's sated cock but... he was cumming and all he actually could do was whisper Itachi's name as his eyes screwed shut and he forced Itachi down on himself hard emptying everything he got deep inside.

Call it marking...possessing...whatever, Itachi was his now.

Itachi landing on his chest pushed the air out of his lungs and he chuckled weakly about the limp state. It was cute and he pressed a chaste kiss on the black hair.

Still joined with him Itachi leaned back the lean arms shaking slightly under the weight and exhaustion, the crimson eyes were scrutinizing him, once more it felt like Itachi was looking past him right into his soul, sorting through his feelings like himself never could, throwing the unneeded aside and picking out everything that was important.

"You...scare me with that."

Hidan gulped... he was the one being scared when Itachi was looking at him like this so he didn't understand what the beauty in his arms was trying to say but nonetheless he tightened his arms around the delicate form, if he could he would very much like to be the knight protecting Itachi...but that was a bit lame he guessed.

"What scares you, Itachi?"

"The look in your eyes... warm... resembles-...love."

"I don't know what love is, but I know... I-... my chest hurts when I think of leaving you."

Hidan didn't know how in any god's name he could proceed with this conversation, he didn't know anything about love, at least not in its normal standards and he wasn't so sure Itachi fully knew, he knew that what he just said was the truth but other than that he would have to discover everything slowly and he was just happy that he had the chance to discover it with Itachi.

Thankfully Itachi didn't say anything more, it seemed his answer had been good enough. Itachi rolled to the side and off of him, getting comfortable at his side facing him.

Sighing and unable to tear his eyes off of the pretty face before him Hidan got comfortable as well... he would have to leave in the middle of the night but at least now he was...content.

...

_An: this I guess is the last Ritual. Umm thank you for reading and I would appreciate feedback. Thank you for sticking with me :)_


End file.
